


Immortal Creatures

by Drarrytrashcan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytrashcan/pseuds/Drarrytrashcan
Summary: Harry Potter is, quite unarguably, immortal. It is impossible to stay seventeen years old for six centuries, yet he did it. And, apparently he has shared his immortality with a familiar trio of Slytherins.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Immortal Creatures

_since life and death is reality, no one can dream of immortality_

***

_2005_

A crash was heard from the main floor of The Burrow, coming from the newest plethora of Weasley children. Harry smiled fondly as he stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. He ran his hand through his untamed curls and sighed. He knew he shouldn't care about the way his hair looked, especially after having it be so untamed for so long, but for some reason he was set on taming it for just once. It seemed to be one of the many things he could not control in his life. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was gone a lot due to quittitch practice, his job was stressful because the Head Auror seemed to have no concept of a break, he was recognized anywhere he went and couldn't ever be alone, and to top it all off, his hair wouldn't stay the fuck down.

He turned his head from the mirror when he heard a knock at the door. Standing in the doorway was Ginny. She smiled and walked over to him, placing a hand on his hair.

"You'd better get out there, before mum throws a fit about the birthday boy being missing. I highly doubt you'll be able to tame this mess anyway. You never can..."

Harry rolled his eyes with a grin. He threw an arm around his girlfriend and rested his head on top of hers, gazing into the mirror. He studied her face in the mirror very closely. Her silky red hair and freckles popped against his olive skin and dark hair. Every detail in her face seemed to directly oppose the details of his. He took note of the various smile lines around Ginny's mouth, and the frown lines on her forehead. He had never really noticed them before, but as he stared himself in the mirror, he realized that he didn't have any. 

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked gently.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think it's weird that I don't have smile lines like everyone else does? It not like I'm unhappy or anything. I smile a lot..." He said with an obvious worry.

Ginny laughed softly.

"Harry, love, you're 25 years old. You're still young enough to not have them. You'll earn them one day when you're worthy, like I am." She said with a playful wink.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I don't know... I just feel like you all have grown up so much since Hogwarts, but I feel so baby faced next to all of you. I don't feel like an adult." 

She gave him an inquisitive look. "So you're complaining... because you look too young?" Ginny asked.

Harry chuckled softly, brushing off all of his insecurities.

"You're right.I'm sure I'll be grateful for it when you're an aging old woman at 70 and I look like a hot 50 year old." He said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

"Get downstairs. Mum wants to do cake, and Teddy wants to show you a new trick he learned with Freddie and Victoire" He smiled and nodded at her.

"I'll be there in a second. I have to take out my contacts and put my glasses on."

Ginny nodded at him and left to go back downstairs. 

Harry grabbed his contact case and looked himself in the mirror. He had started wearing contacts when he became an auror, due to the active environment. Of course, when he started as an auror, he thought he would be in the active workforce. Instead, Robards had him doing paperwork. Paperwork. Instead of being out and correcting the bad in the world like Ron, he was stuck in his office filing the reports and doing Robards' bloody paperwork. 

As he took his contacts out, he listened in to the kids downstairs. He could hear Teddy's giddy screams as he played with the other kids. Harry smiled gently and slid his glasses onto his face. Teddy was his world. With Andy being sick, Teddy was with him most of the time. He felt awful taking so much of Andromeda's time with him, but she insisted that it wouldn't be helpful for him to see her. She promised him that she was keeping occupied with knitting and visits from her sister, but he could not be so sure. Andy had a habit of being a martyr, especially when she was in need.

Harry strolled out of the bathroom and walked downstairs to where the Weasley family was waiting. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his godson ran up to him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" He squealed.

Harry smiled gently and reputed the young boy's words back to him.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!"

Teddy giggled and morphed his hair to match Harry's untidy black curls.

"George taught me, Freddie, and Victoire a trick!"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked over at George.

"George?" He and, with a worried tone in his voice.

George, with a giggle caught in his throat, avoided Harry's gaze and brought his cup to his lips to take a sip of tea.

Harry groaned jokingly. "You do know that I'm going to kill you if Teddy starts pranking me in my own home, right?"

George chuckled. "Hey I taught it to my son and Bill's daughter too, so we will all be feeling the pain. We're all in the same boat here."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at his godson. "Alright, Teddy Bear. You can show me the trick when you get home, hm?"

Teddy nodded with a bright glimmer in his eyes and a wide smile on his face.

Just as Harry was about to go to the couch to talk to Ron and Hermione, Molly Weasley emerged from the kitchen, her face and hair slightly streaked with flour from her hours of hard work. Harry chuckled softly.

"Molly, you must have worked yourself to death. You really haven't got to do that for me." He said.

She waved him over to her. "Honestly dear, one would think you would get used to being a member of our over the top family."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"It smells amazing." He said, with a grin.

"I made a treacle tart just for you because no one else in the blasted family enjoys it but you." She said with her motherly grin plastered on her face.

"Treacle? Well why didn't you say so?" He asked with an excited look on his face.

Ginny groaned. "Harry you are literally so disgusting."

Ron chuckled at her. "Says the one who was rolling around in the dirt in the backyard not even two hours ago."

Ginny threw her head back to look at him, giving him a glare. Ron backed away with his hands up, not wanting to be subjected to a famous Ginny Weasley Bat Bogey Hex.

Harry looked around the room, looking to see who all was there. It was hard to tell those days, with all of the new spouses, kids, and just general amount of Weasleys there were. He noticed Bill standing alone and furrowed his brow.

"Bill, where is Fleur? Is she feeling alright?" He asked.

Bill looked over at him with a grin. "Yeah, everything is fine. She's on bed rest right now because the Healer says the baby could be coming any day now. She wishes she could be here, but the baby does not seem to think it would be a good idea."

Harry smiled. "That's understandable. Do tell her I said hello, though."

Bill smiled and gave him a curt nod.

Harry turned his head to look at his godson, who was now arguing with Freddie about who had a toy first. Before he scold him over fighting with the younger boy, Molly interjected.

"Who wants cake?" She said, sporting a knowing grin.

Immediately the two boys looked up, completely losing interest in the toy. They both stood up and looked at each other, with challenging looks in their eyes, as if to say " _I'll beat you there"._

Surely enough, the boys made it their mission to beat one another to the dining table. Teddy, being the older and taller of the two, won. Freddie seemed to be upset over this, but soon he was back to using his adorable three year old charms in order to get his father to let him have more cake. Harry looked around the room. It was full of people who loved him, and if eleven year old him could see this, he would be delighted. For even in a sea of misfits and goofballs, he finally had a place in he world.

***

Harry plopped down on the couch next to Ginny, after almost an hour of trying to calm Teddy down from his fit of excitement. Ginny looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Finally...." she said, closing her book and putting it off to the side. She swung her leg over Harry's body and sat in his lap, resting her forehead against his. He smiled gently.

"Sorry love... He took longer getting down than I imagined. Must have been all that cake and prank lessons from George."

She smirked and ran her finger down his neck, rubbing circles onto his collarbone.

"You look stressed... I think I could help you with that if you'd like..." She whispered gently.

He gave her a quick smile.

"No thanks Gin. I'm not really in the mood. Plus, Teddy is upstairs and I have a bit of work to do."

She sat back on his lap and looked him in the eyes, obviously hurt.

"Seriously, Harry? We almost never get alone time now. You always say it's because of Teddy, or work, or depression but at this point I think you're just making up excuses. Do you even want to be with me?"

Harry looked taken aback.

"Ginny. Of course I want to be with you. Do you seriously think that me not being in the mood for sex is any measure of my love for you?"

She scoffed.

"Recently it does. It's always _'Teddy this'_ or _'Teddy that'_ and you never once seem to consider my feelings. You never even asked if it was okay that Teddy move in and take up all of our time. I have been so forgiving and given up so much. Why can't you just do this one thing for me?"

Harry gaped at her.

"It was never a question to take Teddy in! He's my godson and his primary caretaker is so sick that she might die. You honestly think that instead of keeping him happy, comfortable, and worry free that I'm just going to ignore him in order to fuck my girlfriend? You're not the only one hurting right now! I'm exhausted all the time from working to provide for you and Teddy, and I just need a break. You don't seem to recognize that!" He shouted.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. He had obviously hit a nerve somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. In his eyes, he had done nothing but tell the truth.

"Fine, Harry. Be that way. I'm going to bed." She said, getting up off of his lap and stalking up the stairs to their room.

He sighed and walked out to the porch of the house, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey on the way out. He sat down on the swinging chair and uncapped the bottle. He took a swig and cringed as the burn of alcohol hit the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and sighed. He always felt at peace when he was outside. It calmed him down, and made him think he had a sense of control. It made him feel like he wasn't going crazy. Of course, his peace was very quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ah, the awful darkness of 12 Grimmauld Place... Leaves some nasty scars on the soul, doesn't it, Prongsie?"

_Sirius._

Harry's eyes shot open. Sitting around him were the last people he would ever imagine to see. The Marauders. Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James. They all seemed to give him a knowing and loving smile, as if they knew exactly what was happening. Harry himself did not. His eyes widened and he sputtered out a very obscene group of nonsense syllables. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, trying to convince himself that he was seeing things in his state of work induced tiredness. He silently prepared himself to see them again when he opened his eyes, but he didn't. They were gone.


End file.
